Mortimer
Mortimer Wilson is Mayor Janet's son. He also helps the guests through out Season 3 until the Psychedelic Swirl corrupts him. He is later killed byThe Carnival Master after freeing him from his amber prison. He later awakens inside the Museum of the Dead sometime before Joey Graceffa arrives to free the dead guests. He helps the guests again in Season 4. The Sorceress attempts to manipulate him into helping her take over the museum, but she never get’s her chance to use him, as he is turned to stone by The Gorgon during the night. His death sends him to Hell along with the other guests. He is played by Jack O'Connor. Episodes 'Season 3' Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 He flirts with Nikita. When his mother, Mayor Janet, is thrown off of a balcony, he is seen to be quite sad. He helps the guests when the Killer Clowns attack the carnival by taking them to the arcade where they can search for clues. After that, he disappears. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Mortimer reappears riding on a motorcycle and shoots some of the Killer Clowns, freeing the guests from the Marry-Go-Round and stopping the Killer Clowns from killing Nikita. He teams up the the guests and Calliope to save the town of Everlock. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Episode 4 - The Man with No Name (Episode) Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Episode 6 - Twin Dolls (Episode) Colleen suggests to Mortimer that they leave the group together and he says that he would like that. Episode 7 - Funhouse (Episode) Mortimer usually helps the guests, but he and Calliope couldn't this time. In frustration at being unable to help, he spins the Psychedelic Swirl, which corrupts him. After that, he leaves the lounge and is nowhere to be seen. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Episode 9 - Control Issues Mortimer's corruption is seen by Lucy, as she says that something has creeper inside of him, but he denies having it. While Nikita and Manny are in the Straitjacket Key Hunt, he gathers the artifacts and tries to awaken the Carnival Master. Calliope tries to stop him and they fight. With the Carnival Master out of his amber prison, he kills both Mortimer and Calliope. 'Season 4' Episode 1 - Collecting The Dead: Part 1 Mortimer, back to his original state of mind, is revealed to be trapped in the Museum of the Dead. He happily reunites with Colleen and Rosanna and introduces himself to Alex and Justine. Alex, however feels like he cannot trust him. Joey soon reunites with Mortimer as well and tries to tell the group (especially Colleen) that Mortimer betrayed them. Despite this, Colleen tells Joey that she still trusts Mortimer more than him. Mortimer sees The Sorceress go over to The Egyptian Lieutenant. She kills him. After seeing this, Mortimer heads back inside to where the rest of the group is. Episode 2 - Museum Of Death: Part 2 When the Mummy is awakened, the group runs into a room. The Sorceress and Mortimer hold off the door, making it so that he can't get in. When Mortimer and The Sorceress are alone, Mortimer confronts her and says that he saw what she did and that he knows that she has a bigger play here. He is talking about when he saw her stab and kill a museum guard. The Sorceress tells him that he has a sweet face and she would like to do sick things to him, but she needs somebody a little more fierce for her plans. Episode 3 - A Deal With A Demon Episode 4 - A Wedding To Die For '' ''Episode 5 - Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror While helping his friends escape, The Gorgon enters the room and asks what they have done to the Museum. The Sorceress tried to help the guests by stopping her, but The Gorgon grabs The Sorceress by her neck, and bashes her head against the wall. Mortimer tells the guests to run. He goes over to The Gorgon and then Mortimer is unfortunately turned to stone by The Gorgon. Trivia *He is the first and only person to be a helper in more then one season. Gallery Mortcorrupt.png|Mortimer being corrupted by the Psychedelic Swirl. Marked.png|The mark of corruption is seen on Mortimer's chest as Lucy holds him for the guests to see. Mortimer - All-Stars.png|Mortimer in All Stars. Screenshot_2019-07-20-02-48-34-1.png|Mortimer shooting at the Killer Clown Leader Screenshot_2019-07-20-02-52-58.png|Mortimer putting down the last artifact to summon The Carnival Master Screenshot_2019-07-20-02-55-55.png 19A859E5-1ECD-4CC7-B9A8-66A491FB246D.jpeg|Mortimer after being turned to stone by The Gorgon. Category:Season 3 Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Everlock citizen Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Helpers Category:Dead Forever Category:In Hell